In-line roller skates generally include an upper shoe portion having a base secured to a frame that carries a plurality of longitudinally aligned wheels. The upper shoe portion provides the support for the skater's foot, while the frame attaches the wheels to the upper shoe portion. Because in-line skates are designed to accommodate a variety of skating styles, including high-performance competitions, it is desirable for such skate frames to be lightweight, stiff, and strong. Skate frames may be constructed from a variety of materials, including aluminum, injection molded plastic, and composites. Although aluminum skate frames are structurally strong and stiff, they are expensive. Skate frames constructed from an injection-molded plastic are often reinforced with short, discontinuous fibers. Although such skate frames are lower in cost than aluminum frames, they lack the specific strength and stiffness performance characteristics associated with continuous fiber-reinforced composite frames.
Currently, fibers of glass or carbon are preferred to reinforce composite frames. Glass reinforced composite skate frames are both structurally stiff and strong, but they are heavier than composite frames reinforced with carbon fibers. Although carbon fiber reinforced skate frames are lightweight, strong, and stiff, they are expensive.
Frames constructed from composites reinforced with glass, carbon fibers, or other high performance fibers, may be improved by sandwiching a core material between face sheets or skins of reinforced composite material. The core is a lighter, less expensive material with moderate structural properties in terms of strength and stiffness.
Prior in-line skate frames having a core construction include inverted U-shaped skate frames having a polymer core bonded within the concave portion of the skate frame. In such skate frames, the core is positioned between the frame's arcuate portion and the wheels. Although such skate frames provide increased structural stiffness, the core is subjected to accelerated wear and damage because it is exposed directly to the wheels and road debris. Therefore, such a skate frame may have a shortened useful life.
Other attempts of providing an in-line skate frame with a core include inverted U-shaped skate frames with core material sandwiched between two composite face sheets. In this type of frame, the core extends from below the wheel attachment points upwardly and across the upper surface of the frame. The wheels and shoe portion of the skate are attached to the frame by drilling or molding their respective attachment points through the sandwich construction, thereby subjecting the core material directly to the loads of both the wheel axle and shoe portion attachment bolts. This construction is undesirable because the core material is in direct contact with the wheel and shoe attachment hardware and, therefore, is susceptible to breakage.
Still other attempts of providing in-line skate frames with a core have included a core inserted within the junction between the sole of the shoe portion and the skate frame. Such skate frames have a flange extending laterally from both sides of the upper end of the skate frame, such that the lateral and medial sides of the upper surface span outwardly to cup the sole of the shoe portion therein. The interior of the flange portion is filled with a core material to absorb a portion of the loads associated with traversing a surface. The location of the flanges relative to the frame is custom made to accommodate a particular skater's foot and shoe width. Because the flange portion is sized to cup a specific shoe width, there is limited adjustment of the location of the shoe portion relative to the frame. Therefore, such a skate frame is not very robust in accommodating different skating styles, even for the skater for whom the skate was custom made. Moreover, because the skate is custom made and designed for a particular skater, it is expensive to manufacture.
Thus, there exists a need for a composite in-line skate frame having a lightweight core that not only maintains the frame's strength and stiffness, but also is economical to manufacture, and meets the performance expectations of a skater.